1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector or cover for the rear of a speaker that is mounted in a motor vehicle or the like.
The speaker protector of the present invention is to protect indoor speakers from getting wet due to rain or car washing. The speaker protector is designed to completely surround and enclose the back of the speaker. The speaker protector not only keeps car speakers dry and corrosion free, it also improves the sound that they produce. Instead of letting all "back sound", the sound that is pushed out the back of the speaker, escape into the automobile door, the speaker protector closes off the back of the speaker and helps the speaker push more sound out the front into the car's interior. The result is more base response and a richer sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The provision of a rear enclosure for a speaker is illustrated in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,276. The hollow housing provided is ideally suited for fixed dimensions when the speaker enclosure is provided with the car.
I have found that to install a speaker protector after the car is manufactured it is necessary that it be adjustable to fit various locations within the motor vehicle and not merely of a fixed dimension. The advantages and distinctions of my invention over the prior art will become more clearly evident as the disclosure proceeds.